


Sorry, Not Sorry

by my_little_nightmare



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare
Summary: Sketch's team get into a prank war, with Nova and Adrian teaming up against Ruby and Oscar.  Eventually, things get taken a little too far, and start to split the group apart...Takes place some time after Supernova
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sorry, Not Sorry

Nova collapsed onto a couch. The lobby was bustling with people, everyone busy, having their own task to do. But Nova was finally done with patrol and she was exhausted. She had run all the way to the marina, chasing down a pickpocket. Adrian had made her go back to HQ. She was about to collapse when they had caught up to her. Her body was so tired, but her mind was wide awake. She sat on the couch for a while, thinking up new inventions and letting her mind wander. Oscar and Ruby burst in through the doors, laughing their heads off. They spotted Nova and headed over towards her.  
“Hey Nova!” Ruby said. “I was wondering where you were. Me and Oscar just finished patrol.” Ruby was as bubbly as ever.  
“Hey guys. As annoying as Adrian can be, I’m glad he made me leave early today,” Nova said. “That pickpocket is going to have me wheezing for weeks.” Nova chuckled.  
“I’m surprised it took you so long to catch him! You're like the fastest person I know!” Oscar said. “Well, not counting people whose superpowers are superspeed. But you know what I mean.” Ruby snorted.  
“Is Adrian back yet?” Nova asked.  
Ruby shook her head. “He said he had to grab something from his house first. I think he’s meeting us here.”  
“Oh, cool.”  
“Nova, you wanna come with me and Ruby to grab some food?” Oscar asked. “I have some donuts in my locker.” He and Ruby exchanged a glance.  
“Sure…” Nova said, a little nervous. The way Ruby and Oscar were acting made Nova more than a little suspicious. Oscar extended a hand out towards Nova. She clasped it and pulled herself up to her feet. Ruby skipped on ahead, while Nova walked more slowly with Oscar.  
Oscar walked over to his locker and entered a code onto his combination lock. The locker swung open to reveal an entire store's worth of chips and other snacks.  
“Sweet rot, Oscar. How do you ever complain about being hungry when this is here?” Oscar smirked.  
“I’m a growing boy. I need my snacks now and then.” He searched through the mountain of junk food, crowing with excitement when he found what he was looking for. A slightly squashed pink box with half a dozen filled donuts inside.  
“Yes!” he exclaimed. He grabbed one and tossed it Ruby, then tossed another to Nova, finally taking one for himself. Nova forgot her earlier suspicions about his and Ruby’s strange behavior and bit into hers. She immediately gagged.  
“What the hell did you do to these?” She asked, spitting it out. Ruby and Oscar were doubled over, gasping for breaths in between their laughs.  
“Oh my god! You are so pranked!” Ruby screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
“You should see your face!” Oscar leaned on his cane. Nova ran over to the water fountain and began to gulp mouthful after mouthful of water down.  
“What the hell was that?”  
“We put mayonnaise into the donut instead of cream. And it worked! That was hilarious!” Said Ruby. Nova scowled.  
“I’m going to get you back so hard. You’re gonna regret this.” Ruby and Oscar looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
“Nah. I don’t think so.”  
\---  
“Adrian, I need your help,” Nova said into her phone. “Can I meet you at your house?”  
“Sure,” he said, his voice sounding tinny and far away.  
“Great. I'll be there in fifteen minutes.” She walked out the doors of hq and started to speed walk towards Adrian’s house. She was still absolutely pissed from Ruby and Oscar’s prank. Nova’s pride would not allow her to be beaten by the two of them. She had to get them back, even better than they had gotten her.  
By the time Nova had gotten to Adrian’s house, her rage had cooled a little and her mind was rife with ideas. She rang the doorbell and heard footsteps racing towards the door.  
“Oh, hi Nova,” Max said.  
“Hi Max. Is Adrian here?”  
“Yeah, He’s downstairs.”  
“Thank you!” Max stepped aside and she walked in. Adrian had just appeared and smiled at Nova.  
“Hey. You needed help with something?”  
“Oh my god, yes!” She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. “Hi. I need your help getting back at Ruby and Oscar.” He smirked.  
“Lets go downstairs.” Nova waved goodbye to Max and hurried after Adrian into his room.  
“What happened?” he questioned.  
“They filled my donut with mayonnaise,” she scowled. “And now I have to get them back.” Adrian winced. “Mayonnaise? That's disgusting.” Nova nodded.  
“I have a few ideas. But I will need your help.”  
“Anything you want. They deserve it. One time, they pranked me by covering my entire room with wrapping paper. I still don’t know how they got into my house.” He shook his head. “I’m happy to help you get them back.”  
“Can you distract them long enough for me to sneak into their apartment?” Adrian nodded.  
“Of course. What's the plan?”  
Nova stayed there till seven, planning their prank on Ruby and Oscar. The plan was that tomorrow after patrol, Adrian was going to get the whole team, sans Nova to get food together. Nova would make up some excuse and make her way to Ruby and Oscar’s shared apartment. She would then pick the locks(Adrian was a little concerned when he learned she had this skill) and Nova would head to their shower. She would put semi-permanent hot pink hair dye in the shampoo and conditioner. Then she would get the hell out of there. Adrian and Nova grinned and high fived.  
“I would feel bad, but they have this coming, Adrian said. He slung an arm over Nova’s shoulder.  
“Definitely. And it’s not like it will last forever. Just a couple of weeks.” Nova smirked.  
“You're an evil genius, you know.”  
“Yep,” she pulled him down for a kiss. “I should go. See you tomorrow.”  
“See you tomorrow.” Nova walked upstairs and stepped outside. She let a sly smile cross her face. Ruby and Oscar were going to seriously regret messing with her.  
\---  
“Let's go grab some food,” Adrian said. They had just finished patrol and they were ready to act on their plan.  
“Sure!” Ruby said. “I’m starving.”  
“Me too,” Oscar added.  
“Oscar, you are always starving,” Danna said with a chuckle. “I’m in.”  
“Nova?” Adrian said. “What about you?”  
“I can’t today, sorry. I have to go pick some parts up for a new invention.”  
“Come on,” Ruby whined. “Pick them up later. We haven’t hung out all together in like forever.”  
“Ruby, we literally all had dinner together two days ago.”  
“Exactly! Forever.”  
Nova laughed. “I want to, but I can’t today. Another time, I promise.”  
“Fine,” Ruby sulked. “But I’ll hold you to that.”  
“I know you will. Bye,” Nova said, waving while walking away. As soon as she rounded the corner, she started jogging, heading towards the small apartment Ruby and Oscar shared.  
\---  
The door popped open with a satisfying click. Nova grinned and tucked two bobby pins back into her hair. Honey had taught her how to pick locks early on. She had insisted that Nova would someday need that skill. She never had thought that this would be why she was using it, though. She pushed the door open and stepped into their apartment. She quickly made her way to their bathroom. The door was open and Nova slipped in. She pulled the dye that Adrian had drawn for her last night. Supposedly it would last three weeks and show up in their hair right away. It didn’t even need time to set. Nova opened the shampoo and conditioner bottles and slowly poured in an ample amount of dye. It trudged its way out of the bottle sliding out smoothly, like maple syrup. Nova finished the bottle, then snapped it shut and put it back into her pocket. She put the lids back onto the shampoo and conditioner and shook the bottles vigorously. Nova placed the bottles the exact way she found them, then walked out of the bathroom. She started to turn the handle to the front door, then stopped. A lightbulb went off in her brain. She rushed over towards their kitchen and pulled open the cabinet that she knew their cereal would be in.  
“Please have it, please have it, please have it,” She muttered while scanning their cluttered cupboard. “Yes!” Nova pulled down a large box of Lucky Charms. She grinned. She grabbed a bowl from their cupboard and poured the contents of the box into it. Nova carefully went through the sugary cereal and pulled out every single marshmallow. She grabbed a ziploc from underneath their sink and poured the colorful marshmallows into it. Nova put the box back into the cupboard, grabbed the bag of marshmallows and headed out the door.  
\---  
Nova walked into the lounge at headquarters with a smile on her face. She was greeted by a seething Ruby and Oscar, both with electric pink hair.  
“Nova, I'm going to kill you!” Oscar said.  
“I love the new look,” Nova told them grinning. “Why are you going to kill me?”  
“You know why, you asshole,” Ruby said. “You took all the marshmallows out of the Lucky Charms!” She scowled at Nova.  
“Only a monster would do that,” Oscar added.  
Danna and Adrian then walked in. Danna took one look at Oscar and Ruby’s hair and burst out laughing.  
“Oh lord! I thought you were joking,” she said to Adrian. “Nicely done,” she said.  
“You guys are the worst,” Ruby said. “I can’t believe you!”  
“Come on guys, it’ll be gone in a few weeks. Don’t be so mad.”  
“Adrian, that's not what they are mad about,” Nova said. She grinned. “I may have taken out all the marshmallows in their lucky charms.” Adrians jaw dropped.  
“You are brilliant!” He hugged her. “And stupid. You took Ruby and Oscar’s Lucky Charm marshmallows? You have a death wish.”  
“Maybe. But I got them back, didn’t I?”  
“You don’t know what you have started, Nova Artino. You better watch out.” Oscar said, dramatically waving his cane.  
“I thought I trusted you. But instead, you go and rip out my heart. Consider yourself warned.” Ruby whirled around and Oscar followed her.  
“Oh, this is going to be entertaining,” Danna said.  
Nova and Adrian exchanged glances.  
“Yes, it will be.”  
\---  
Oscar and Ruby’s revenge happened to be a ton of bang snaps placed under the toilet seat at Adrian’s and Nova’s houses. It scared the living daylights out of the two of them.  
“I have no idea how they got into my house,” Nova said, calling Adrian. “Me and you are the only ones with a key.”  
“Maybe they know how to pick locks.”  
“Probably. What's out next play?”  
“I’m thinking we could superglue all their drawers shut.”  
“I like it. But this time, you get to sneak into their house.”  
“Fine.”  
Nova hung up the phone. The pranks were fun, but she worried that they were going to take them too far. She did not want to end up losing friends because of a stupid joke. She sighed and rubbed her temples. What harm could a few pranks do anyways?  
\---  
The week flew by in a blur of loud noises, exploding objects and large messes. Each prank they laughed off, then sulked and figured what they would do in retaliation. They were careful to make sure that nothing interfered with their work, but they were still acting differently. They were working together less. They were all cautious around each other, even though they had made a pact to not let it get in the way of work. Eventually Danna had to step in.  
“Look, I know all your pranks are harmless, but we aren’t working well together. You guys need to end it sometime soon. We are a team, right?”  
“Yeah,” Oscar, Ruby, Nova and Adrian said.  
“Great, so lets start acting like it. Get your shit together, and the next time I see one of you guys prank the other, I will get involved! You here?”  
“Yes’m,” Oscar said, offering a salute.  
“She’s right. We let this go on for far too long,” Adrian said.  
“Yeah. It was kinda fun though,” Ruby sighed.  
“Next person who pranks someone on this team has to buy lunch for a week,” Danna suggested.  
“Deal.” They all shook hands on it.  
“How were you guys getting into me and Adrian's houses?” Nova asked.  
“Max. He gave us your key and let us into Adrian’s house whenever we knocked,” Ruby said. “He thought it was hysterical.”  
“That little traitor,” Nova said scowling. Adrian laughed.  
“I knew he was up to something.”  
“What about you guys? How did you get into our apartment?”  
“I drew a key,” Adrian said.  
“I may have picked the lock a few times,” Nova admitted. Ruby gaped at her. “You are never safe from me,” she laughed.  
“I’m still not forgiving you for the Lucky Charms though,” Oscar said. “That was cruel and unforgivable.”  
“Whatever,” Nova said and reached out to ruffle his bright pink hair. “It was a good prank though. You're just jealous that I thought of it first.”  
“Maybe.” Nova grinned.  
“Let's go grab food,” Ruby said. “You still owe me for the time you “left to pick up parts”.”  
“Fine. Let’s go.” She extended an elbow out to Ruby, and Ruby grabbed it.  
“You guys coming?” Ruby asked over her shoulder. Adrian chuckled and jogged after them, Danna and Oscar close behind.  
“You know, I think that if we worked together, we could use our combined brilliance to prank the council,” Ruby said.  
“Genius. I have some ideas…” Nova replied, her mind already racing with possibilities.  
“Oh, they better watch out,” Danna said. “Ruby and Nova pranking people together?” She shuddered. “That is a terrifying thought.”  
Ruby shushed her. “I’m excited to work together.”  
Nova smirked. “Me too. Everyone better watch their backs.”  
Adrian and Oscar groaned. “Don’t do anything stupid, Nova,” Adrian said.  
“Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.” She reached up and patted his cheek. “Now let's go get food. I’m starved.”


End file.
